


Best Laid Plans

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Don’t make me get nasty, hyung,” he warns, his voice sounding maniacal even to his own ears. “You can make me stop, you know. All you have to do is ask nicely.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic for my Kink Bingo 2012 card. Fulfils the 'tickling' prompt. Extra fluffy because I miss Jongwoon already. Not much smut here, sorry.

“Let me go,” Jongwoon pleads, his eyes wide and pleading. He’s lying on Kyuhyun’s bed, gasping for air, his wrists pinned above his head and wedged between Kyuhyun’s thighs. Normally, Kyuhyun thinks, Jongwoon wouldn’t be complaining about ending up in such a position. “Come on, Kyu. Please?”

He arches his back off the mattress and tries to shift Kyuhyun off with the last vestiges of his strength, but he’s too exhausted for anything more than a gentle nudge. Kyuhyun grins widely, loving how Jongwoon’s t-shirt has been rucked up by their exertions just enough to give him access to the expanse of Jongwoon’s chest and belly. He knows just how smooth the skin will feel beneath his fingertips, and the sounds Jongwoon will make as he explores every inch of it.

“Beg me, hyung,” he says wickedly, squeezing with his thighs to make Jongwoon stop twisting and turning. “If you ask me nicely I might consider letting you get up.”

Jongwoon’s eyes narrow. “‘If’, ‘might’, I’m not seeing a lot of guarantees that you will actually keep your word, Cho Kyuhyun. How do I know you’ve not got something more twisted in that genius brain of yours, huh?”

“You don’t.” Kyuhyun teases. He rests his slim fingers on the ridges of Jongwoon’s ribcage, feels Jongwoon’s heartbeat. “So beg me anyway, hyung. I like it when you beg.”

But Jongwoon glares at him and sticks out his bottom lip. “Yah! You keep dreaming, Kyu. You should learn to respect your elders a bit more! Now, I’m getting tired of you deciding how to do things without me! Get off, I’m hungry and I bet everybody else has gone to that new barbecue place around the corner! If you don’t let me eat I promise you I’m going to get _very_ grumpy. We both know what happens when I get grumpy.”

Oh, wow. A threat. Kyuhyun licks his lips and tries not to recall the last time Jongwoon got properly angry with him. A frisson of excitement goes down his spine as he remembers that the punishment involving copious amounts of silk scarves and blindfolds and whipped cream. But it still doesn’t make him shift his position. If anything, it strengthens Kyuhyun’s resolve not to give in to the temptation to let Jongwoon have his way more often, if only because it means more threats like that.

“I’m going to start again in ten seconds,” Kyuhyun announces. “I might stop myself in time if you ask me really nicely, hyung, but I think we know what your answer is going to be.”

Jongwoon growls. Kyuhyun smiles his patented shit-eating grin right back at him. 

“I know I’m a horrible bastard, hyung. You don’t need to tell me.”

He attacks immediately. Pokes and jabs at the soft spot just under Jongwoon’s ribs, tickles under Jongwoon’s arms and down the sides of his body, heedless of Jongwoon’s loud protests and curses and the way he twists and arches under Kyuhyun’s fingers. Kyuhyun keeps tickling Jongwoon until Jongwoon’s mouth is open wide but no coherent words come out, only half-choked cries that sound like something between pleasure and desperate pleading for Kyuhyun to stop.

“Y-You’re killing me, Kyu-ah!” He manages to gasp, bucking up against Kyuhyun, shaking violently as Kyuhyun’s fingers manage to find each sensitive area of skin and torture him mercilessly. Jongwoon’s cheeks are magnificently flushed now, to Kyuhyun’s delight, and his lips are red from biting at them to stop Kyuhyun from having the satisfaction of hearing his pants of laughter as they fall out of him.

Kyuhyun loves watching Jongwoon come apart like this. It gives him a thrill to know that he is in charge of everything, that Jongwoon would become this helpless because of something as innocent as tickling. That he would beg Kyuhyun to stop because he was so scared of losing control. It means that _Kyuhyun_ is in charge of everything that happens right now.

Kyuhyun loves the idea of being in charge. He especially loves the thought of being in charge of _Jongwoon_. Perhaps it’s because Jongwoon makes him come apart in so many different ways, the fact that Jongwoon always seems to figure out how to get underneath Kyuhyun’s skin, to discover all the secrets that Kyuhyun would rather keep hidden. He makes Kyuhyun confess his feelings in a jumbled heap of empty words, when Kyuhyun would rather try and compose elegant letters to Jongwoon to explain how important the older man is to him. How Jongwoon means everything, how Kyuhyun would never — can’t ever — let Jongwoon go. They’re too much a part of each other by now. Kyuhyun has never resented the fact that Jongwoon is the only one who’s managed to worm his way past his careful indifference because he’s been too busy falling in love with Jongwoon first.

Tickling, though. Tickling is different and it’s the only war with Jongwoon that Kyuhyun will never allow himself to lose without a valiant struggle. And, more often than not, he knows Jongwoon will give into him. 

(Not that Jongwoon doesn’t give into Kyuhyun most of the time. But that’s different. Kyuhyun likes it when Jongwoon puts up a bit of a fight, even though it’s obvious he’s going to lose.)

“Oh… oh please!” Jongwoon yelps, just as Kyuhyun’s fingers find a particularly sensitive spot just above his ribcage. He manages to work free of Kyuhyun’s hold on his wrists and curls up into a ball, winding his arms around himself, throwing Kyuhyun off balance. Kyuhyun crashes onto the bed with a muffled curse, then gets up and jabs his fingers into the vulnerable areas of Jongwoon’s torso that he can reach.

“Don’t make me get nasty, hyung,” he warns, his voice sounding maniacal even to his own ears. “You can make me stop, you know. All you have to do is ask nicely.”

He reaches down to Jongwoon’s feet with one hand, the other still trying to worm its way past Jongwoon’s defences in search of more areas to torture with tickles. Taking his time, Kyuhyun traces the tip of a finger very slowly down the arch of Jongwoon’s foot. Almost immediately, Jongwoon freezes. His foot jerks in Kyuhyun’s grip.

“Don’t you dare,” Jongwoon warns. They look at each other for the space of a minute and Kyuhyun licks his lips when he sees just how close Jongwoon is to completely losing control. “I swear, Kyu, you start with the feet and I’m not going to be responsible for what I do next.”

“What might that be, Jongwoonie?” Kyuhyun has the advantage in both weight and height. He’s not scared of Jongwoon. In fact, he’s excited about what might happen if he took Jongwoon all the way to the edge and over it.

This playfighting always starts off the same way: what looks like an innocent tickling contest, followed by the inevitable surrender, which is the prelude to a much more enjoyable round of lovemaking. Kyuhyun really wants to fast-forward everything right now, but he tells himself to be more patient, although it’s hard when he’s got Jongwoon here at his mercy, breathless because of Kyuhyun’s tickles and so far away from the cool, responsible hyung he’d like to think he was.

He’s not sure whether it’s the control he wields, or the physical effects of his tickling on Jongwoon that is more arousing. Kyuhyun supposes it’s a mixture of both. Tickling Jongwoon is almost like making love, after all. There’s the expectation before each attack, the excitement when Jongwoon responds to him, the intimacy and satisfaction of being the one to make Jongwoon laugh and struggle and cry out.

The biggest difference between the two being, of course, is that Kyuhyun has a far more enjoyable time when they’re tangled in each other and Jongwoon does _things_ with his lips and his tongue and his dick that make Kyuhyun go light-headed and incoherent. But, still, tickling’s almost as fun. Especially when Jongwoon is so helpless.

Kyuhyun dances his fingers across the sole of Jongwoon’s foot again, is rewarded with a more voluble round of cursing from Jongwoon, who thrashes around on the bedsheets. Jongwoon’s hands tangle in the sheets and his t-shirt rucks up even higher, the loose sweat pants he is wearing hanging precariously onto his hips, teasing Kyuhyun with the knowledge of what they barely hide.

“Be quiet, Jongwoon-ssi,” Kyuhyun hisses, enjoying the moment far more than he expects. “Do you want the others to hear?”

“No one’s going to come in now!” Jongwoon snaps. It’s true. The rest of the members are out for dinner or at schedules, which is why Kyuhyun ambushed Jongwoon earlier when he came into Kyuhyun’s room asking for a snack. And, to be honest, Kyuhyun’s been really good about keeping his hands off Jongwoon for the better part of a week so he thinks he ought to be rewarded for that.

“They might, and then we’d have to explain all of this. Imagine what Jungsu-hyung would say.” Just to prove who’s in charge, Kyuhyun blows a puff of air against Jongwoon’s captive foot. Jongwoon snarls. “Are you ready to give up yet?”

“Never!” And with that, Jongwoon somehow manages to wriggle free and leap on top of Kyuhyun. They tussle for a while, elbows and arms and legs going everywhere, and Kyuhyun almost gets a knee to his stomach before Jongwoon realises what’s going on and pulls back long enough for Kyuhyun to gain the upper hand. They poke and tickle and squeeze and pinch, until Kyuhyun is panting almost as hard as Jongwoon, and both their throats are sore from holding laughs in or letting them out too loudly.

Jongwoon lets himself be recaptured, Kyuhyun leaning over him and bracing himself on his elbows, so that Jongwoon won’t be crushed by his weight. They catch their breath, Jongwoon stifling a giggle when he sees the torn collar on Kyuhyun’s shirt.

“What a ruffian you are,” he says, tugging at it. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, but says nothing, too content to breathe in the easy intimacy and shared warmth of the moment. Jongwoon’s fingers map out the lines of Kyuhyun’s collarbones, drift over the sensitive spot on his neck, just behind Kyuhyun’s ear, too light to be called a touch, but just enough of a suggestion for Kyuhyun to become impatient.

“Don’t!” He mutters, just as Jongwoon pushes himself off the bed and follows the same trail with his lips. “Urgh… hyung, you’re not playing fair…”

“You’re one to talk to me about that. Besides, I never said I played fair,” Jongwoon whispers, right before Kyuhyun kisses him, too impatient for anything else. They kiss and kiss, one lazy kiss after the other, just as the sun begins to slip below the horizon, and Kyuhyun feels the heat in his chest begin to build. 

Soon, they’re ridding each other of their clothing, and Kyuhyun yelps when Jongwoon brushes his lips against his chest, his ribcage, flicks his tongue against his bellybutton. It’s a slow, lover’s parody of his tickling attack just now, but where he was brutal and ruthless, like any good warrior, Jongwoon is slower, more patient. Deliberate. Kyuhyun thinks he might have badly misjudged his earlier attack and berates himself for not setting out a backup plan that took into account all possible contingencies. Although it’s hard to think when Jongwoon is slowly driving him out of his mind with want with just a few kisses and touches and — _oh… oh God_ — bites.

Kyuhyun is panting with much more than frustration when Jongwoon finally lifts his head and smiles at him. In the evening glow, everything in Kyuhyun’s room appears golden, including his lover. He thinks he might write a poem about Jongwoon’s smile one day, when he’s not as horny as hell.

“Had enough?” Jongwoon asks, crawling his way back up Kyuhyun’s body for another kiss. And then another. “Or are you going to a good boy and beg me for mercy?”

In no time at all, Kyuhyun surrenders.


End file.
